


Jealousy Is A Dirty Word

by sweetjaeger



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Eren and Levi are gaying it up all over the place, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Its embarrassing, Lots of Cliches, M/M, Voyeurism, and delusional, heavily implied smut, i think, like extremely cliche, petra isnt the bad guy, shes just confused, slightly obsessive petra
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-28
Updated: 2017-06-28
Packaged: 2018-11-20 06:33:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11330445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweetjaeger/pseuds/sweetjaeger
Summary: Petra desperately trying to deny Levi and Eren`s relationship to spare her own feelings for Levi, while the two are blissfully in love. [Canonverse]





	Jealousy Is A Dirty Word

**Author's Note:**

> Little disclaimer, I fucking love Petra okay? I`m not against shipping her with Levi or trying to hate on her character, this is all an excuse for me to write Levi being hopelessly in love and jealous!Petra is one of my guilty pleasures. Petra is a sweet angel and doesn`t deserve the suffering I put her though, that is all u-u

When Eren had been thrust into their squad, she'd thought nothing of him. Yes, he was handsome and new, but it wasn't something she, as devoted to Levi as she was, took notice of.

She should have noticed the lingering looks Levi kept sending him, the shy glances he got in return.

She should have noticed the way the Corporal helped him off his horse when they'd arrived at that castle, despite him being entirely able.

Should have noticed the charged air between them, when they'd disappeared without a trace for an entire night to tend to the horses that had already been tended to that morning.

Maybe she could have prepared, but she was too sure, too blinded.

And because of that, too late.

E♡L

Petra seethed silently as Eren scooted closer to Corporal Levi, he may as well have been in his lap! And the dark haired man wasn't even protesting, she was beginning to think he'd actually let the young brunette do it! Levi was telling an intricate story of he and Hanji getting into something or other and normally she'd be enthralled by it, but ever since Eren found his way into their squad, he threw it all to hell. Now instead of Levi glancing at her when a particularly funny part was told, his eyes were only for Eren.

Eren who laughed genuinely at nearly every joke, and who got away with calling out the bad ones.

Eren who had Levi's apt attention, had the man leaning over towards him to whisper little details of the tale no one else was allowed to hear, had him giving a twitch of his lips every time he got another pretty laugh from the teen.

Levi was absolutely enraptured, it was easy to tell.

And Petra was absolutely _livid._

E ♡ L

She knew it was wrong, to dislike Eren for something he'd had no control over, how was he to know that Levi would find him so much more charming than she, would want him so quickly. _She_ certainly hadn't.

Nevertheless, she did dislike him for it, and it showed. She knew he felt the shift in her treatment of him, how she would ignore him entirely if it was just the two of them, and throw undeserved remarks poorly disguised as jokes when in front of others.

She knew that eventually he'd tell his beloved superior about it, but she didn't expect to be called to the man's office only minutes later. That wiped the meanspirited smirk right off her face.

He'd stared her down like she'd was a titan he was ready to strike to the ground. And Eren , sweet, _innocent_ Eren, stood guiltily at his side, he looked so pretty in the warm backlight of dusk. She hated it.

Had he come here, tears in his big doe eyes, and poured his hurt heart out to his Corporal? Had Levi taken him into his arms and soothed his sniffles and vowed to take care of it? Kissing, petting, snuggling, doing everything in his power to appease his boy?

"Petra, Eren tells me he's being treated like a steaming pile of shit, why is that?" Levi asked her darkly.

"Are you sure he isn't overreacting, sir? He can be a bit of a crybaby." She answered cheekily, a confused smile on her face. Levi's face only darkened further.

"This is exactly what I mean, how was that necessary?" He asks her lowly.

She spares a glance at Eren, who is wringing the hem of his shirt in nervousness.

"It- I- It's not, sir..." What else could she say? All Eren had done was win the Corporal's affection, all he had _done_ was unknowingly steal away what _she'd_ been after for years, _all he had done was-_

"As I thought. Shape up, your attitude is annoying and unprofessional, I expect more from you." Levi scolded, it cut extremely deep.

Eren spoke up then, voice timid and forgiving. "P-Petra, I don't know what I did, but I'm sorry if I -"

"Don't apologize, she's the one with a stick up her ass." Levi cut in gruffly, it wasn't unkind, just blunt. Just true.

"You're dismissed, Ral."

Ral. Not Petra, not a friend, _Ral._

Eren was giving her an apologetic look, as though he had never meant to throw a wrench in what Petra had thought was her intimate relationship with Levi. He should be sorry, everything was his fault wasn't it? If he had never-

_"Dismissed."_

"Yes, sir." She replied stiffly, and marched out if the office. She lingered outside of the door she'd closed behind her.

"I didn't mean to start a fight between you two." Eren's muffled voice all but whimpered.

"Don't you start, this isn't your fault."

Silence, _she should go,_ but she stayed there, rooted in her place, listening.

"Oi, stop looking sorry for yourself and come here." Levi ordered.

_She should go._

_"C-Corporal,_ it's broad daylight!" Eren hissed after a distinct ruffle of clothing and the light squeak of a chair.

_She should go._

"Mmn." Levi mumbled noncommittally, followed a series of soft smacks, and Eren's sweet sighs and reluctant moans.

 _"Corporal...!"_ He whines.

_She leaves._

E♡L

She sees them snuggling and whispering to each other like childhood sweethearts, where they think no one can see them, no one can, except for her, she _makes_ herself see it.

The way Eren childishly turns his head away when the older man whispers a particularly sweet nothing in his ear, one that has Levi smirking and Eren turning bright red.

The way Levi's acting like a young boy with that wide grin on his face while he tries to catch Eren's eyes to see the embarrassment he's trying to hide from him.

She imagines herself in Eren's place, where she _should_ be. It should be _Eren_ watching her and Levi longingly, wishing for him, not her. She was here first, she had thought Levi treated her as a favorite, as a potential lover, but that-

It was nothing compared to what he was giving Eren, it was like getting a lovely doll for a holiday, only to have your sibling get a far nicer one with a dollhouse and matching dress. It made her want to gag.

She'd always manage to pull herself away when things started to get intimate between the two of them, there was only so much she could take, seeing them so connected, so utterly in love...

It would break her.

E♡L

Petra had thought, surely she wasn't the only one unhappy with their Corporal's budding relationship? Surely her comrades were disgusted, Eren was another man after all, surely they'd agree the Corporal needed a woman, one who could offer him a family, much less a _compatible_ body.

"They're cute, aren't they?" Gunter commented offhandedly, eyes on the happy couple, as most were, so in awe of the ever-aloof raven bending over backwards for his new sweetheart.

The two were engaged in a lazy game of "footsie" under the table, Eren's thanks being given when Levi would sneak more extra meat onto Eren's plate from his own. Along with the boy scolding him for not eating enough of his dinner.

"Y-you think so?" Petra asked in thinly veiled shocked.

"I'd say more adorable, but that's just me." Eld gushed. "The Corporal falling in love! It's like a fairytale isn't it? Can't say I blame him though." His brown eyes shifted to Eren in appreciation.

"Hmph, he's got a cute face, be a better catch if he wasn't such a brat though." Oluo agreed reluctantly.

Petra was flabbergasted by everyone's happiness over their coupling, did no one think that she was a better option?

"I'm so happy he's happy." Hanji sighed dreamily.

"Indeed, it's refreshing. Though, I'm a little jealous, I must say." Erwin adds with a chuckle.

He was happy, just with the wrong person.

E♡L

She had to take action, she wouldn't lose years of yearning only to have them swept away by a green-eyed boy who had no _right!_ She wrote shakily, yet elegantly on her best parchment, saved for letters to her family, she used extremely expensive red ink as she wrote out an enticing, provocative letter to her superior.

She wrote of how much her body yearned for him, how he held her heart in his hand, how she forgave him for being unknowing of her affection and that she was all too ready to show him how far it extended.

She wrote of a time and place, _tonight,_ it said, _by the forest,_ it begged, _meet me there at midnight._

She would come to him like an alluring dryad, beckon him close with a whispered confession, he would be caught up in her beauty, he'd reach out for her, kiss her, hold her, he would be _mad_ for her.

He would realize the error of his ways, see that Eren had only distracted him with his exotic looks, that he wasn't really in love with the youth.

She'd forgive Eren, too, the poor boy had only been dragged into their romance by chance and she'd accept him and his broken heart because she was good. She'd hold him when he cried for Levi to come back to him, and let him know that he would find love with someone else.

Yes, it would be so perfect! Petra squealed girlishly as she reread her risque letter, and thought of her fairytale ending.

She daintily spritzed the letter with her best perfume, it smelled of roses and citrus, and sealed it in a decorated envelope with a rose shaped seal.

She gave it a kiss for good luck and snuck off to slip it underneath the Corporal's door, scurrying off before anyone could see her.

Then skipped her way back to her own quarters to get ready, she had to look absolutely ethereal!

E♡L

She'd waited outside in the cold of midnight for him to show, she knew it had been nearly three hours since then from the moon's place in the sky. That silly, sweet old man. He was just as shy as she'd expected from her suggestive words. She'd have to collect him herself.

A little less romantic than she imagined, but she was sure it would be something they would laugh at when they looked back. Just like his and Eren's relationship.

She made her way to his sleeping quarters fondly.

She stopped suddenly in the hall as she went to knock on his door. Her heart dropped into her stomach and she stopped breathing altogether.

"Ah! _Levi!_ Oh, oh _Maria,_ a-ah!" A voice that was barely recognizable as Eren's moaned.

Muffled but obvious slaps of skin against skin, the constant banging of a headboard against the wall, the squeaking of a bed frame.

"Eren, ah _shit, Eren!_ Hah...!" Levi growled back.

Petra wanted to die.

"Hhmm, Levi! Feels so good!" The boy gasped, Petra tried and failed to keep from imagining him bouncing up and down on the mattress, hair splayed out around his head like a halo.

"Oh, baby, mhn, you're so- _Fuck!"_ Levi hissed, she could practically see his head thrown back in ecstasy.

She should walk away, she'd lost! Why couldn't she just accept it and-

"Levi! I'm so close, a-ah, don't stop!"

"Eren, Eren, oh _hell...!"_

She had to see it with her own eyes, she couldn't accept it otherwise, she wouldn't be able to snap out of her fantasy if she didn't.

She found the door was unlocked, a blunder made in their passion most likely, and slowly, quietly peeked in, only enough to see.

See Levi hunched over Eren as the boy was jerked up and down across the bed, the raven plowing relentlessly as they both moaned and grunted at the feeling, the clash of dark tan against pale white, Eren absolutely helpless to do much more than hang on to his older lover's shoulders and beg for release.

She could feel the tears running down her face at the way they never stopped looking into one another's eyes.

"I'm- I'm going to-" Eren was trying so hard to speak, so lost in pleasure,

"Let go, cum for me!" Levi ordered,

Eren obeyed, with roll of his head and a long, sultry moan.

Sending Eren over must have triggered Levi as well, as his thrusts lost all rhythm and he instead shoved and pulled his hips in reckless abandon, riding out what could only be his own orgasm.

All at once, they collapsed against each other, breathing heavily as sweat glistened on their bodies. Eren absentmindedly stroked Levi's hair as the man laid his head on the boy's chest.

"I love you, so much, Levi." The brunette cooed.

"I love you, I`m never going to let anyone take you away from me, Eren." Levi panted back.

Petra stood their, frozen in her pretty dress and ruined make up, she didn't know how long she stayed there, tears running down her face, a hand clutching the doorknob until her knuckles went white.

She didn't move until a snore reached her ears and snapped her out of it. She shakily opened the door further, just enough to see her meticulously prepared letter laying forgotten right where she'd left it in front of the door. As Eren shifted slightly in his sleep, she quickly snatched it up and shut the door silently.

Her breath was heavy as she tore her way back to her room. The moment she entered, she viciously ripped her letter apart, near screaming with every new tear.

She ripped off her dress, and ran a rough hand across her face to get rid of the make up she had ruined already. She threw herself into her pillows, she was such a _fool!_ How could she have blinded herself so _much?_ To try and disregard the undying love in Levi's eyes when he looked at Eren? How childish was she to turn on the poor boy who had done _nothing_ wrong? To try and sabotage the happiness they shared?

She couldn't believe herself.

Petra felt her heart breaking, felt her resolve finally crumble.

She was such a fool indeed.

E♡L

Breakfast was a bustling affair as always, and Petra was glad to blend into the background. Once again, the starry eyed couple was huddled together at their own little corner of the table, talking about who knew what.

Petra sat in near Eren, offering a chipper good morning to her comrades and digging into her meal, which apparently Eren had cooked up today.

"This is great, Eren!" She praised, as she didn't know bread could be crisp _and_ soft at the same time!

It was the first thing she'd said to him in weeks.

Eren was stunned for a few seconds, before a bright smile broke out on his face. "Thanks Petra!"

"Hey Petra, you okay? You look like shit." Levi stated.

She really did, with her puffy red eyes and blotchy face.

She smiled sadly at their interlocked hands upon the tabletop.

"I'm just fine."

 

And she was.


End file.
